Obsession
by Celestial Melody
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura recently finds out that her exboyfriend turned stalker, is a highly trained assassin. In order to protect her, agent Li Syaoran is sent undercover…as her husband?
1. The Incident

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of the CCS characters.

**Summary-** Kinomoto Sakura recently finds out that her ex-boyfriend, who is completely obsessed with her, is a serial murderer. In order to protect her, agent Li Syaoran is sent undercover…as her husband?

* * *

Chapter 1

In her sleep 20 year-old Sakura Kinomoto thought she heard a shrill loud sound, and then she found herself in reality. Groggily she sat up, finally realizing that it was her alarm clock. It read 6:30 a.m. 'Oy, she thought. 'And I thought school started early.'

Wearily she sat up and stretched out her weary muscles. She then headed straight for the shower, thankfully she had time to kill, seeing as how this was one of the only mornings she actually woke up on time.

When she reached the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom, she turned on the water and was about to take off her clothes when she was grabbed violently from behind. She gasped when she saw who it was. "Kisho! What are you—" but before she could finish he silenced her with a slap to the face.

He grabbed her wrist and twisted it violently so she faced him. "You are mine! Do you hear me MINE!" and as if to prove it, he violently kissed her and began to try to tear off her clothes.

She tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her. "Kisho stop! NO!" she succeeded in pushing him off of her long enough for her to make a dash to the phone to try to dial 911 but he seized her around the waist before she could hit the last digit. "Get off of me!"

"I gave you a chance Sakura, but you rejected me! So now I'm going to have to lay claim to you the hard way!" he again tried to pull of her tank top but she stopped him by elbowing him in the ribs. She untangled herself from his grip and punched him in the face, hard.

"I belong to no one Kisho, least of all you!" she was about to hit him again when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him in one swift moment. He violently seized her lips with his, and managed to tear off her top. She kept struggling, but she knew it was no use. Her strength failed her and she collapsed on the floor.

An hour later, Sakura awoke, she was so dizzy that she couldn't even sit up. She looked down and saw herself lying in a pool of blood. 'I wonder whose that is,' she thought to herself. Then she realized. It was hers. She almost fainted again, but managed to gather enough strength to crawl to the nightstand where the phone was. She picked up the receiver and managed to dial 9-1-1 before she again hit the ground in unconsciousness.

Li Syaoran had been tracking Akita Kisho for the past 3 years. He had managed to elude every effort that had been put into finding him. When he got a call that had said that Akita had been spotted leaving an apartment complex in Tomoeda, five minutes away from Headquarters, Syaoran had felt relieved.

But his relief was short lived when he arrived at the scene and was told what had happened. From what the police had learned from neighbors, Akita was the victim's ex-boyfriend.

Syaoran had known that Akita was a cold-blooded killer, but he hadn't even thought that he might be a sexual predator. Akita's kills were always swift, and done from behind the victim, which made him, to Syaoran, a coward.

Chances were that when Akita realized he had been rejected, he had decided to take things into his own hands.

Syaoran was talking to an investigator to find out which hospital the victim had been taken to. The investigator told him that she had been flown to Tokyo hospital, where they had an excellent trauma center. Syaoran nodded his thanks and rushed to his car, where he told his partner, and unfortunately cousin, where she was.

They took of towards Tokyo hospital so they could question the victim, who Syaoran had been told was Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura woke up from her unconscious state and realized in shock at where she was. She turned over to the side of the bed and pushed the nurse's button. A few seconds later a kind looking woman came in. "Good morning Kinomoto-san. I'm glad you're awake. We were starting to worry if you'd ever wake up."

Sakura rubbed her head then flinched. It felt like someone had driven a nail straight threw her head. "What happened?" she asked the nurse groggily.

The nurse looked at her strangely. "You mean you don't remember?"

Suddenly, unbidden, memories came flashing back through her brain. She stifled a sob. 'Oh my gosh! He—he—he raped me! That no-good conniving son of a gun raped me. "No! oh gosh no! tell me he didn't! Please tell me he didn't! Tell me it was all some horrible nightmare! Please!" she begged with tears in her eyes.

The nurse came over and laid a warm hand over Sakura's, who jerked away as if burned. She turned on her side and sobbed. Hoping and wishing with all her might that the pain would go away, that all of it would go away. That she would wake up in her bed and realize it had all been a nightmare, one horrible long drawn-out nightmare.

The nurse, having spent most of her career with rape victims, understood and left her alone. She closed the door behind her only to come face-to-face with a very agitated-looking detective. "Is she awake?" he asked coldly.

"Yes she is, but you aren't allowed to see her." She stated firmly.

The detective grabbed her arm, "I need to speak with her now. I'm doing an—"

"Investigation I know I know. Look Mr. James Bond, I don't' care if you ARE F.B.I. that girl is my patient. I will not have her health put in jeopardy just because some high and mighty agent wants some story."

Syaoran glared at the nurse, 'how dare she?'

"Now see here Miss—"

"Daidouji." She filled in still staring at him.

"Yes Miss Daidouji, Miss Kinomoto is the only one to have, contact and a willingness to talk to federal agents, with a serial murderer! Do you know what that means?"

Daidouji's lavender eyes glowed with fire, "Of course I know what that means! But do you know the meaning of Cardiac Arrest? Well guess what. That's exactly what will happen if you walk in there and start asking questions! Do you want your only witness to die and know that you were the cause!"

Syaoran was taken aback, "What?"

Daidouji rolled her eyes, "My gosh men are dense! Cardiac arrest HEART ATTACK! Do you honestly think after what she's been through she can just relive it like that!" she snapped her fingers to make her point.

Syaoran lowered his eyes, "Well—"

Daidouji shook her head, "Look I'm going to go talk to the psychologist. If she says its ok then fine. But if she says she isn't ready, I don't want to hear another peep out of you detective is that clear!"

Syaoran looked up and glared. "Fine."

Daidouji stormed down the hallway inflamed with the stupid idiotic detective. 'Who does he think he is? Coming in and threatening my nurses! Well I gave him a taste of his own medicine! Too bad he didn't resist. Then they could've had him thrown out on his oversized butt!' she shrugged mentally, 'O well maybe next time.' She continued down the hallway, her raven dark hair flowing methodically behind her, ignoring the stares from the other nurses.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH and that my friends is the wrath of Tomoyo Daidouji. Never get in her way. Anywayz…REVIEW OR DIE! MUWAHAHAHAHAH, the wrath of Tomoyo Daidouji is nothing compared to mine! v ya'llCome back now ya hear? 


	2. The Questioning

HEY EVERYONE! Heh I got more review on this story than I do with my other CCS about vampires…and it has five chapters! Hah I guess more people like an FBI Syaoran rather than a vampire Syaoran….anywayz uv all been waiting patiently for chapter 2 to this story so I'd first like to take the time to say thanx to all my reviewers!

PinkCh3rryBlossom- hahah I'm very hard to intimidate…lol thanks for the review!

BlackRose Alchemist- well I guess u got ur wish huh? Thanx for ur review blackrose

Monito- don't worry Sakura'll be alright wink lol thanks for reviewing monito!

FictionRose- LOL I'm glad I could give u some entertainment! Thanks for your support!

Liluka- yes chewing out Syaoran will become a hobby of Tomoyo's in this story muwahahahahahahahah….ahem. Thank u for ur review liluka!

ch1n3se-grl- well I hope that this wasn't too late for u! lol thanks for the review!

April- for my sake too….ummmmm….u aren't related to Tomoyo are you? AHHHHH runs behind tree lol anywayz………THANKX FOR THE REVIEW APRIL!

DreamerDust- Thanks for your support and the review!

VampireJazzy- I WILL! Salutes Thanks for the review!

1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1- lol soon enough for ya? Thanx for ur review sakura

pure hope- in my story…well according to Tomoyo, he does have a big butt….lol. but then Tomoyo sees things in perspective…she sees his ego as large, and she also thinks his head is in his butt, and the ego is usually related to the head so hence, Syaoran has a large butt…and I doubt ur following any of this soooo THNX FOR UR REVIEW!

sillysinny- im updating! Lol… Thanx for the review!

sakurasyaoranforever- yes well, never get on tomoyo's bad side lol…thanx for ur support and review!

Sakura-Moonlight- YAY U LIKE IT! I wont' kill u! hugs Sakura-Moonlight cuz u reviewd! Yay! Ahem……thank u for ur review!

starmoon88- yes it is interesting isn't it ! Thanx for ur review starmoon

someone- lol thanx for the review…whoever u r!

Anime-Lover09- I'm glad u love it anime-lover! YAY! Thanks for ur support and ur review!

Mei fa-chan- thanx for ur support! Not to mention ur review! YAY

starry-eyed angel- yes she is kick-butt isn't she…I'm sure we all know who's butt she'd like to kick most tho….heheheheh…that's a good idea…hmmmmmmmmm thanx for the idea, and the review angel!

dbzgtfan2004- YAY I luv sakura Syaoran fans! Thanx for the review!

SakK-…yeah what u say is true, but I really didn't want to waste time writing boring chapters about how perfect Sakura's life was and how great it was going until Kisho came along….now that woulda been boooooooooooooooooooooooooooring! Lol thanx for ur review SakK

kawaiiseeker987- this soon enough for ya? Lol thanks for the review!

Char- howdy Char! My bestest friend in the whole wide world…shhhh don't tell millie I said that lol…..thanks for ur review!

Ahem….so ur all probably wondering……"Am I high on sugar!" well the answer is YES! I just had a big bowl of jello…and some chocolate mousse pie! And I was gonna have some cheesecake too, but I kinda got a stomach-ache! O well….i had to bid farewell to my beloved cheescake! sniff sniffhmmmm o well, on with the story since u probably don't care about my sob story o well!

Chapter 2

After Sakura had stopped crying, she felt…numb. She didn't feel anything. No, scratch that she couldn't feel anything. She wanted to curl up in a dark hole somewhere and just wither away and die. Then a thought struck her. 'Oh crap I hope I'm not pregnant. The last thing I want to do is to carry around that that that….she couldn't find a word that suited him at the moment…but she would….eventually.

She sighed. The psychologist had come in and evaluated her. Apparently, considering the trauma that she had been through Sakura was making a lot of headway. However Sakura knew she wasn't. She was just faking it. She wanted the cops to catch this guy, so she went along with what the psychologist said. And when the lady asked if she felt ready enough to talk to the detectives, she nodded her head eagerly.

She couldn't wait to see Kisho behind bars.

Eriol Hiirigizawa was still trying to stop laughing. That nurse was something, making Syaoran cringe like that. After she had stormed off he had come up behind Syaoran and joked about his ways with women. 'That nurse and I could get along quite well.' He thought to himself as he watched Syaoran pace around the lobby, making him look as if he was about to become a father.

Now that was something to picture. Syaoran a father. Of course first he'd have to find someone who could stand him….'hmmm now that is a challenge.' Suddenly the psychologist came into the waiting area where he and Syaoran were waiting. "Well?" Syaoran asked her expectantly.

The psychologist turned to Syaoran, "Well, she's quite determined to talk to you. Vengeance is a natural thing for rape victims to feel, but…well…I don't know. She's faking everything. She's putting on a mask, hiding her feelings. I can't get her to come out in the open. Of course it's natural for rape victims not to trust anyone, but this girl seems determined to put her attacker behind bars."

Syaoran not knowing where this was going asked, "So can we see her?"

The psychologist sighed, "Well I suppose,"

"BUT!" she quickly added as the two detectives were about to run past her.

"But what?" Syaoran asked cautiously.

She turned to face them, "I want to be there, I need to see how she reacts to your questions. And I don't think that she'd be comfortable with just men in the room. No offense."

"None taken." Eriol stated in his usual cheery voice.

The trio set off towards Sakura's room, and knocked on her door. After a quick "come in" they entered, the psychologist first. As the detectives came in Kaho, the psychologist introduced them. "Sakura-san these are Detectives Li and Hiirigizawa, they wanted to ask you a few questions."

"I know." Sakura stated standing in front of the hospital window, her gaze still fixated on the people below her.

"maybe you'd like to sit down?" Kaho suggested worriedly.

"No, just ask your questions detectives." She said emotionlessly.

Kaho shrugged her soldiers and nodded at the detectives.

Syaoran stepped forward and began, "Kinomoto-san, when did you first meet Akita-san?"

Sakura visibly shuddered at hearing the name. "I met him when we were in high school."

Syaoran was confused, "I'm sorry, but I checked the rosters of the high-school he went to your name wasn't on the list."

"I said we met in high school I never said we went to the same one." She sighed as she continued not liking the questioning so far, "He went to a rival school, he was the soccer captain of their team, and I was cheerleading captain of ours. We met we hit it off, but it was already late in our senior so, we didn't get to spend much time together, and he moved to Tokyo shortly after." She stopped not liking where this was going, 'but if this means he goes to prison it'll be worth it.' she assured herself in her mind. "We met up again nine months ago, at a club here in the city. It was called 'Red-Hots' in case you want to know. Anyways we picked it up from there, and pretty soon we were romantically involved."

Syaoran nodded as he wrote all this down. "Alright, now according to your neighbors you broke it off with him three months ago correct?" he waited for her to nod her assent then asked. "Why?"

"Li-san, when someone becomes possessive and abusive, wouldn't you break it off with them too?" she said with obvious edge in her voice.

"Alright, you said he became possessive and aggressive towards you did he try and stalk you at all after the break-up?"

"Of course. Only for about a month. I hadn't even realized it until he actually approached me, which was the last week I believe."

"Do you know why he stopped stalking you?"

"How the heck should I know! Look all I know, in fact all I want to know was that he gave me July and August as a free woman, and then three days ago he decides to show up again!" She turned around now to face the questioning detective. Emerald met Amber.

He saw the pain, the hurt and yet the fire of determination in her eyes, and yes he had to admire her. "I'm sorry Kinomoto-san, I didn't mean to upset you."

She nodded and sat down on the bed hugging her knees to her chest. "Now, did you notice any suspicious behavior during the time that you and Akita-san were dating?"

"No not really. He'd make and receive a lot of phone calls on his cell, but other than that no."

"Did he ever talk on his phone in front of you?" he asked hopefully.

"Never. Wait no there was this one time, we were having dinner at my place, and he went to go to the bathroom to talk, but the door didn't close all the way, he was talking about something called the-the-the-the Phoenix Project. That's what it was. He named off a few names after that, I don't remember what they were though."

Syaoran's eyes brightened, "Would you be able to recognize those names if you heard them again?"

"Probably. Kisho told me on our first date that he got a job working for the government. Is that what this is about?"

Syaoran looked at Eriol, who stepped forward, "Kinomoto-san, Akita-san doesn't work for the government, he's hunted by it."

"Hoe!" Sakura asked tiredly.

Eriol contined cautious, not wanting to upset her further, "He's a murderer, or rather an assassin, we believe him to be workinjg for a man named Aomiri Kioyshi Kinomoto-san. He's the prime suspect in over 20 murders committed in the past two years."

"HOE!" Sakura asked wide-eyed. "You don't think that I—"

Eriol shook his head reassuringly, "Not at all Kinomoto-san, we know you're perfectly innocent in this."

Syaoran looked to Eriol. "We do?"

Eriol elbowed him in the ribs, still looking at Sakura and smiled, "Yes we do. Thank you for your time Kinomoto-san."

Sakura nodded looking down at her toes now. But then she realized something and shot her head up, "Detectives, you don't think that Kisho would come after me again do you?"

They looked at each other. Syaoran turned around, "We honestly don't know Kinomot-san. We'll talk to the profilers we've got on him right now, and we'll see what they think."

"And if they think he will?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura sympathetically. "Honestly Kinomoto-san, I think he does have a reason to come back. But if that is the case then we'll take the proper precautions."

"Which are…" Sakura egged on.

"Witness Protection Progam, at least until we can catch him." When he saw the look on Sakura's face.

Sakura nodded, when suddenly Nurse Daidouji, or Tomoyo as she insisted on having Sakura call her, came rushing in. "Okay gentlemen time's up, it's time for Sakura-san, to get her beauty sleep!" and when she noticed that Syaoran complied right away she stated, "Hey bush-head over here actually following orders! That's a first." She winked at Eriol, who had to restrain Syaoran from pouncing on her.

Tomoyo laughed it off, while putting sleeping medication through Sakura's i.v. line.

Little did they know a man was listening to their conversation through the window. "I'll have to tell Master Aomiri, this girl knows about Phoenix, we can't have that."


	3. Becoming Hayley Ang

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!  you miss me? Lol. U probably missed the story more than me am I right? TT I'm hurt! Lol anywayz….this chapters gonna be longer, just cuz I feel like it….o and I guess there was some confusion about this, I forgot to put a comma in between Kiyoshi and Kinomoto. But Aomiri Kiyoshi is in no way related to Sakura. Ok? Ok. Now let's get this story started already!

…ahem, this is just to answer the questions some of you asked me in your reviews.

Kawaii Bunnii- an I.V. line is that thing that they stick in your arm in the hospital, that all the fluids go through to get into your bloodstream. They really really really hurt. It takes them like 50 times just to find a vein their happy with in me. My arm is always a big purple blob afterwards.

ch1n3se-grl- the guy that was outside was just some crack-pot spy for Aomiri, not important in the least.

Sillysinny- Yes Tomoyo and Sakura will become friends, very good friends might I add.

PinkCh3rryBlossom- if I had known they were gonna be serving cheesecake I wouldn't have touched the jello or the pie believe you me. I think they were trying to torture me…I was wondering why no one was eating dessert…o well they were merciful in the end and cut me a piece for later. 

huntressofthemoon- I can't answer your question…I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out lol. Don't' kill me!

* * *

Chapter 3

Syaoran was currently sitting in the lobby of the hospital trying to get a hold of his boss. He had paged him five minutes ago, and he was still waiting for a call back. He almost jumped out of his skin when his phone vibrated indicating someone was trying to reach him. He must've accidentally set it on vibrate.

He picked up the phone and answered it. "Li."

He heard his boss' voice on the other end. "Li, I just got off the phone with Agent Nimoshi, apparently, Akita hadn't changed his address since he broke up with the Kinomoto girl. Anyway it doesn't look too good. He's got pictures of her everywhere, some of them…well let's just say quite revealing. My gut feeling is the only reason he stopped stalking her was because he was out of the country on a job. Now that he's back, well I don't think it's about to get any better. Anyways, you get anything out of the girl yet?"

"Yeah, boss, she said she overheard Akita talking about the Phoenix project."

There was a brief moment of silence on the other end, "Are you sure? How?"

"Apparently Akita would get numerous calls on his cell phone from his employer, he'd never speak in front of her but I guess on one occasion he left the bathroom door open, and she overheard it. She says he told her he worked for the government so she didn't question anything he did. Boss, she said that she can't remember the names off the top of her head, but she'd know them if she ever heard them again."

"Well if that's the case, then we have to assume that Aomiri already knows about all of this."

"But how? She's been under constant surveillance, no one has been allowed in or out."

Syaoran heard his boss sigh, "Li, you know as well as I do that Aomiri has his spies everywhere. We have no choice but to put her in witness protection."

Syaoran nodded to himself, "Alright, in the meantime I'll have Hiirigizawa help her look through some names of some of the people we suspect to have had dealings with Aomiri, rack her brain a little."

"Right, I'll have the profilers get started on her new identity. Oh and Li, go easy on the girl, she was just raped for crying out loud, don't go in there blowing your horn on her, that's an order, I'll make sure that Hiirgizawa keeps you in line clear?"

Syaoran sighed, not liking the idea of Eriol, 'keeping him in line' "Crystal, sir."

"Good. I'll call you once we've got the girl's identity set up."

"Alright."

With that he hung up. 'This is gonna be a long night.' Syaoran thought to himself.

While Sakura was sleeping Eriol was keeping watch. He wasn't allowed inside of the room, for obvious reasons, so he was sitting in a chair just outside her door, going through files on Akita. He heard Syaoran walk up to him, "So what did the big boss say my cute little descendent?"

Syaoran growled, "For the 987,483,291,204th time DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Eriol smiled the smile that always managed to creep Syaoran out. "Why not?"

"Well for one I'm not little, nor am I your descendent! In fact I'm freakin older than you! So how can I possibly be your descendent!"

"So you admit your cute then?" Eriol said still smiling.

Syaoran's fists were clenched, "ERIOL! WOULD YOU JUST SHUTTUP!"

Eriol looked thoughtful for a moment, "hmmm, nope."

Syaoran took a deep breath trying to quell his anger. "Whatever. Boss said that she's going into witness protection, he's already got the profilers working on her new identity."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm. You know that she's going to need someone to protect her, or at the very least get the information from her, and it could take weeks to get that kind of information and from the sounds of it, the boss wants her out of here ASAP."

"What are you getting to?"

"I'm just saying what's probably going to happen."

"And what's that Eriol?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He stated as his mischievous smile returned to his face.

Before Syaoran could question him any further, Eriol's cell rang. "Another time dear cousin." he said before answering it.

Syaoran was mumbling incoherent curses as Eriol opened his flip-phone. "Yes?" he said walking away from Syaoran.

"Hiirigizawa. I'd like you to make sure Syaoran doesn't do anything too drastic with that girl. Heavens knows she needs her rest, and we both know how determined Syaoran is to get Akita." His boss' voice rang over the phone.

"Yes yes you don't have to worry about a thing. I heard that you've already got profilers working on this."

"That's correct." The boss said warily, not knowing where this was going to, then again with Hiirigizawa he never knew where anything was going to.

"Well obviously she can't just spend the entire time alone."

"Yes we've taken that under consideration."

"I'd like to make a recommendation, as to whom we should send in with her."

"Oh? And who do you have in mind?"

"Agent Li." Eriol stated smirking.

"What do you mean? Li's the best on this case we need him here Hiirigizawa."

"Yes, he is the best, that's why you should send him with Kinomoto. Look boss, without Kinomoto the only thing we've got on Aomiri and Akita are paper trails and off-shore bank accounts, that's not going to get us anywhere. This girl is the best chance we've got to locating them, and to bringing them down. That's why I think Li should be the one who goes with her."

"I'll keep that in mind Hiirigizawa thanks for the suggestion."

"No problemo boss." He said then hung up.

He walked back towards Syaoran who had taken the seat he had been sitting in only seconds ago. "Who was that?"

"The Boss. Who else?" (I don't feel like naming him so for right now, he's going to be known as 'The Boss.')

"What'd he want?" Syaoran asked not looking up from the papers on Aomiri and Akita.

"Oh, just making sure I keep you in line, that's all."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. 'This one's gonna go straight to his head.' He thought.

As soon as he thought that Nurse Daidouji came out of Sakura's room. "Would you boys keep it quiet! She may have just taken a sleeping drug, but with you two out here arguing like this, the drug won't be able to do its job! So…SHUT THE HECK UP!" she whispered violently.

Eriol, being the gentleman, stepped forward. "I apologize on behalf for the both of us. I don't believe we realized that how loud we really were."

Tomoyo flashed Eriol a smile, and Syoaran a scowl before she once again returned to Sakura's room and shut the door.

The next morning

Tomoyo and Sakura were talking animatedly when Syaoran entered. To him it almost seemed like Sakura had never been raped. Then he remembered what the shrink had said, 'She's hiding it rather well. If I hadn't been trained I wouldn't have noticed it.'

Sakura looked up when he walked in, she instantly became guarded again. She couldn't let herself ever trust another men again. Never. "Li-san." She said simply.

Syaoran bowed, "Kinomoto-san. I just thought you should know, that you will be placed in protective custody, you will leave tonight. I don't' know all the details, but I just thought I should warn you. A hair and make-up crew will be coming in here today to change your looks, and you will be given papers and identification that you will need to study."

Sakura merely nodded. "So I am going to be in witness protection then?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Sakura bit her lip, "I see, do you have any idea how long?"

Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his messy chestnut hair that he hadn't been brushed since yesterday morning, "Honestly? I have no idea. It could be weeks, months years even."

Sakura nodded sadly. "Alright. Thank you Agent Li."

Syaoran bowed once again and left. Right after he left she turned to Tomoyo, "Oh Tomoyo-chan, I don't want to leave. I don't want to be someone else, why of all people did this have to happen to me? Why am I the one being punished?"

Tomoyo smiled sadly, "I know Sakura-chan, I felt the same way when my father left my mother and me, but it'll work out for the best. You'll see."

"I sure hope so."

A few hours later a woman appeared in the doorway. "Hello I'm Yamazaki Chiharu! I'll be doing your hair and make-up today."

"Kinomoto Sakura." She replied warily. This girl was quite hyper.

Chiharu brought over a big huge bag and set it down on the floor beside the bed. Then she pulled up a chair right beside her. "Well let's get started shall we?" she pulled out some papers from the bag and handed them to Sakura. "Ok here's your cover, your name is Hayley Ang. You're 21, married, and you and your husband Chris were born in the states. You live in Payson, Utah (sorry to all of you who hate Utah, but I think it's the best state, maybe its cuz I'm mormon but o well, I think its awesome and my aunt and uncle and grandparents live in Payson, so I know a lot about the scenery and everything.)

"Whoa whoa whoa." Sakura interrupted. "I'm married? Who the heck am I married to?"

Chiharu looked up. "You and another agent. You will be married as Christopher and Hayley Ang."

"Ok….who is this agent?"

Chiharu looked at her with sympathy, "I don't know. They didn't tell me." (You all really thought that she was gonna say Syaoran didn't you? Hahahahah well she didn't. I thought about it. But then Sakura would be too upset afterwards.)

Sakura nodded not exactly comfortable with the idea of living with another man. But she shrugged it off. 'If it keeps you alive long enough to see that bastard Akita in prison then so be it.'

Chiharu went on unfazed. "Okay you're very rich, you're father owned a very large estate, and died of natural causes, and since you were the only child, and your mother was already deceased, you inherited everything."

Sakura nodded trying to take all this in. "Your husband Chris is going to work for the local PD, and you are a stay-at-home wife. You have no relatives that you know of, a few distant ones, but none that you are in close contact with. There is a whole lot more, but not enough time to explain, you can review everything on the plane ride over to America."

Sakura nodded trying to store all this information in the back of her mind. "Well let's get started on your hair and make-up then shall we?" producing a portable sink and a whole lot of hair care products from the bag. Tomoyo was trying to look in the bag, which didn't seem big enough to carry all that stuff around. Sakura sweatdropped.

When Chiharu was finished she handed a mirror to Sakura. When she looked in the mirror Sakura gasped. She couldn't even recognize herself! She now had long raven black hair ending just below her shoulder blades, and her once emerald green eyes, were now a dark sapphire blue.

"Oh Sakura-chan you look so kawaii!" Tomoyo said excitedly, while jumping up and down in her seat.

Sakura sweatdropped. 'Oh, boy, here we go again!'

Chiharu, who was quite pleased with her work turned back to Sakura, "Ok, now remember, Hayley is rich, and very superficial. You are to go to a salon and get a manicure, pedicure, and re-dye your hair every two weeks. The whole works. You understand?"

"Every TWO WEEKS!" Sakura practically yelled utterly flabbergasted.

"Yup. Oh and before I forget, a car will arrive in a few hours, it'll take you back to your apartment to gather just a few personal belongings. Don't take too much stuff we want to make it look like you never left ok?"

"Why?"

"Well…" Chiharu lowered her voice down to whisper so that Tomoyo and Sakura had to lean in to hear it. "We're sending in an agent to pose as you, that way if Akita comes looking for you we can nab him and make him tell us where Aomiri is. Then after we find him you can come back home!"

Sakura nodded. Well sounds like a plan to me. Then she remembered Touya, "What about my brother?"  
"Anyone who would notice that the agent is not you has been informed of your situation. Needless to say your brother didn't like it one bit."

Sakura laughed a little, she could imagine the FBI trying to calm down her brother over the phone. He was in Europe currently attending a school for superior chefs. He was supposed to be back next week.

"Alright when does the flight leave?"

"Tonight at 9. Well." Chiharu said exasperatingly as she stood up. "I'd best be on my way. I have a lot more work to do, apparently you're not the only one who's in dire need of protection today." Chiharu winked at her, then lightly touched her arm and smiled, "Good luck Sakura. I hope to see you soon!"

Sakura smiled a little, "You too. Thanks Chiharu."

"Don't mention it." She stated laughingly as she walked out of the door.

When she met Syaoran and Eriol in the hallway she walked past them and called back, "She's all yours boys! If you hurt her, I'll make your lives a living Hades!"

Just then Chiharu's cell rang, she stopped and answered it. "Yamazaki."

"Yamazaki. You're staying. It's agent Li's turn now."

Chiharu practically choked, "You mean your sending that idiot in with my Sakura-chan! Uh-uh no way no how!"

The boss laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day when Mrs. Yamazaki Chiharu defends a client. But yes I'm sending him in as her husband. Just do your job Yamazaki I'm not in the mood for an argument."

"But sir—"

"Yamazaki…"

"Yes, sir." She stated tartly then hung up her phone.

She walked back to where Li and Hiirigizawa stood. "Thought you were leaving Yamazaki." Syaoran stated coldly.

"Trust me I wanted to, but I got new orders."

Before he could delve any deeper Li's cell rang. "Li."

"Li, it's me. I've decided I'm going to send you undercover while Kinomoto is in Witness Protection."

Inwardly Syaoran was jumping for joy. It'd been awhile since he went undercover. "Ok boss just tell me who, what, when, where, how and why."

He heard him chuckle over the phone. "Well Li, you're going undercover as Chris Ang. You're going to be Kinomoto's husband."

"WHAT!" his voice rang through every hallway of the hospital, even scaring off a few birds outside of it.

"Yamazaki will fill you in on everything. And Li, this isn't optional, it's an order. Good luck."

The phone went dead. Li turned to Chiharu who was expertly cracking her knuckles, "I've been wanting to do this for a looooooooooooooong time."

Syaoran gulped. This was definitely not his day.

* * *

-a/n heheheheheheheheheh I know you probably didn't want it to end there…but I'm tired, and I have a headache and I want to shower, really really bad. So I'm gonna leave it off here. Don't worry I'll update in a few days! ;) 


	4. The Car Ride

- howdy I'm back! And so is the next chapter to Obsession! Ur probably more excited about the next chapter than u are about me tho, which is probably why ur not reading this……lol anywayz as I always say…..ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 4

Syaoran was waiting outside the hospital room for Kinomoto to show up, while muttering constantly to himself about how unfair life was. 'She sure is taking a heck of a long time in there.' He thought looking at the time which was now 5:00pm.

Meanwhile in the hospital room…

"Ooh Tomoyo-chan I'm going to miss you sooo much!" Sakura stated meaningfully.

Tomoyo smiled warmly, "I know Sakura-chan! I'm going to miss you too! But when you get out…you come find me first thing got it?"

Sakura smiled weakly, she had never really fully smiled ever since the…incident. "I promise Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoy squealed then hugged her gently, remembering the traumatic event that she had been through she didn't want to trigger any unwanted memories. "Yes, and then when you come back I'll have sooo many outfits made for you, and you can try on all of them!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Yeah…heheheh…sure thing Tomoyo."

Tomoyo finally getting over the stars in her eyes, shooed Sakura out of the room. When the door opened, she practically ran through and she bumped straight into Syaoran.

Sakura turned to apologize when she realized it was him. 'O gosh no, don't tell me he's going to be my 'husband.' She thought suddenly very worried.

Tomoyo on the other hand had other thoughts. 'Hmmm they make quite the couple. Even with their new looks, they still looked like the Kawaiiest couple. But if he hurts my Sakura-chan, he's going to regret the day he ever met me.' she considered them carefully.

"Agent Li." Sakura said and bowed, showing proper respect.

"Kinomoto-san." Syaoran did the same.

It finally donned on Sakura that he had changed his hair color from its messy chocolate color, to a light dirty-blond, and it was cut much shorter, giving him a more refined, dignified look. Yet Sakura noticed with some happiness his eyes were still the same striking amber. (That one's for you pure hope)

'I really hope he just had a sudden urge to change his hair.' Sakura thought hopefully, 'I don't want to be stuck with this hard-head for the next few months.'

"Umm." Sakura began nervously. "I was told that the agent that's going undercover with me would be here to pick me up. Could you tell me where he is?"

Syaoran groaned inwardly, suddenly having a flashback to when Chiharu was giving him his "makeover."

**_Flashback_**: Syaoran

"Oh come on Li, I've been wanting to do this for years!" Chiharu stated playfully while scrubbing the hair color into his scalp.

"Well, you don't have to be so OWWW!" he stopped as she began rubbing even harder.

"Remember dear Li, you are at my mercy right now. You had better watch your mouth!" Chiharu had told him while rubbing his scalp even harder to prove her point.

"Alright alright I get it. "

Chiharu smiled, "Good, now let's go over your identiy…."

End Flashback 

Syaoran shivered as he remembered that event that occurred less than an hour ago. He knew he'd be forever traumatized. Sure he'd gone undercover before, but Mihara, or Yamazaki now, had never been the one to do his appearance. He suddenly remembered where he was, "Well Kinomoto-san, I would be that agent."

Sakura just stared. 'O crap! This is not happening this is not happening! He's the coldest guy on the planet. How am I going to survive the next few months, heck I might even have to count on spending years with him…as my HUSBAND!' alarms went off in her brain, but she tried to quiet them down as she murmured a quick "Oh."

Syaoran turned away from her, "Well we'd better get going, we're already late, we still need to stop by your apartment so you can grab a few things."

Sakura nodded, not quite happy about going back there, to the place where _it_ happened. But there was no way she was going to let Kisho win. Not while she was still breathing. She gave Tomoyo a quick last hug then followed Syaoran out the door.

Eriol suddenly appeared behind Tomoyo making her squeak in surprise, "So you think this is going to work?"

She held a hand over her chest. "Gosh Eriol-kun, how many times have I told you not to do that? And yes I do think this is going to work, if it doesn't he's going to regret the day he ever met me." chorusing her previous thoughts.

Eriol chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder, still watching the young duo walk through the hallway, "Oh I think he already does my dear." He stepped forward so he could face her. "So how bout a cup of coffee, I know a great place, just around the corner?"

Tomoyo smiled, "Why not?"

The car ride over to her apartment was filled with an awkward silence that neither had a want to fill. When they had finally reached the building, Sakura inwardly sighed in relief. 'Man if I can't survive a twenty minute car-ride with him, I don't know how I'm going to survive in the same house with him for who knows how long.'

She sighed as she walked up the steps to the third floor where her apartment was, and she stopped when she got to apt #306. Li was just behind her as she was fumbling with her keys to get inside. Once she opened the door and went inside, Li told her coldly, "I'll just wait out here while you get your things."

She nodded not even looking at him, instead she was just staring at the bloodstain on the carpet. 'That's my blood.' She thought to herself.

Li noticed she wasn't moving and decided to peek in to see what she was staring at. He saw the bloodstain on the floor, realizing what had gotten her attention 'Stupid CSIs.' He quickly ran over to her bed, grabbed the comforter, and put it over it. He looked at Sakura who looked about ready to faint.

He walked over to her but she backed away still staring at the spot where the bloodstain had been visible, "Please don't. don't touch me. oh gosh I think I'm going to be sick."

She ran out the door, and he could hear the heaving noises coming from the hallway. Syaoran was at a loss of what to do. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her careful not to touch her. "Hey why don't you tell me what you need, where to find it, and I'll go get it for you."

She looked up, was that sympathy, compassion? What happened to the cold Li, Sakura had encountered a few seconds ago? Well this is a surprise. Although she knew she shouldn't expect it to last.

After she had told Li what to get, they piled it up in the car, not that there was much, just a few personal things such as: her mother's locket, she would die if it left her sight for longer than a day; her father's journals from his expeditions and excavations, and a change of clothes to last her until she got to her new home, which had been prepared and set up for them.

She put her mother's locket around her neck, and wrapped her change of clothes around the journals, and put them in the backseat.

She hopped in the car and once again they took off, this time towards the Airport, which was an hour and a half away. 'Oh boy this is gonna be a looooooong ride.' She thought sardonically

Syaoran looked over at her, fingering her locket, as if in deep thought. 'Wonder what she's thinking about.' He found himself asking.

Halfway to the airport, the last half being spent in another awkward silence, Sakura finally tried to break the ice. 'If I'm going to have to live with this guy for the next few months, might as well try to get along.'

"Thank you." She stated simply.

Syaoran looked over at her confused. "For what?"

"For what you did, back at the apartment. Thank you." She again repeated not looking at him, but at the road ahead.

Syaoran was at a loss for words. "Your welcome."

Sakura decided to go on. "So I never did catch your first name?"

Syaoran instantly felt his barriers go up. "I never gave it."

Sakura rolled her eyes, 'Oh boy. This ones gonna be a toughie.'

"Well would you mind telling me?"

"Yes." He stated simply while still looking at the road.

"Hmph." She said crossing her arms and staring him down. "Look, I'm not exactly liking the position that we're in either. I was just trying to be friendly. And seeing as how we're going to have to act like husband and wife for the next while, I figured it would be best if we at least got along."

Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, but from here on out, I am Chris, and you are Hayley. Got it?"

"Sure." I said sinking lower into my seat. This was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

Thankfully we had arrived at the airport. Then I realized, 'I'm going to have to spend 10 hours on a plane next to him. It's not like a car where I can get out if I want to, unless of course I want to land somewhere in the pacific and wait for the sharks to get me.' I sighed heavily, wishing to high heaven that we could be back in that car.

They were one of the first to arrive on the plane, being in first class and all. Sakura had never been in first class and was awed at how comfortably everything was set up. Then mentally hit herself, she had to remember, she wasn't Sakura anymore, she was Hayley, she needed to start acting like it, and Hayley wouldn't be gaping at something like this. She'd be used to it by now. So Hayley sat down and with a confident air crossed her legs and turned to look out the window. Anything to avoid those captivating Amber eyes. But once again she caught herself staring straight at them. She finally managed to tear herself away and mentally chastised herself, getting out Hayley and Chris' records and going over them so she wouldn't slip up.

'Man and I thought the car ride was going to be awful, compared to this the car ride was heaven.'

A/n I know I know, I'm so mean to leave u hanging like this…but…im tired, cuz I just got back from the beach, a six hour stay there I might add, three hours to get there and back, and six hours at the beach. So an all day trip. Anywayz I couln't sleep so I figured I might as well write another chapter up for this story. It's not very exciting I know, but the next one will definitely be better. I promise! ;)


	5. Hayley1 Chris0

HELLO! Thanx for being so patient! Anywayzz…to quote myself 'Let's get on with the story!'

Chapter 5

Syaoran almost chuckled as he watched Sakura squirming under his steady amber gaze. He had to admit she was beautiful, then again so were the other hundred girls who vied for his attention. He had to remind himself that this girl was no different.

Sakura had had enough. 'If he wants to stare at something, that's fine as long as it isn't me.' she thought

She turned and stared at him square in the eye, "Look, if you've got something to say to me then say it, otherwise stop staring, its rude."

He smiled wryly, "And if I say no?"

"Then you _Christopher Ang_," she made sure to emphasize his new name, "Will find yourself in court with divorce papers in your hands."

His eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

She sat up straighter, "You heard me, I don't care who you are, I'm not going to take this kind of ridicule, so you either find something else to stare at, or take a hike!"

His eyes narrowed as she sat back and relaxed once again. Then an idea popped into his head. He sat back and continued staring her way.

The vein in Sakura's neck was about to pop. "I. Thought. I. Told. You. To stop. Staring. At me!" she stated through clenched teeth.

He smirked slightly. "I'm not staring at you, I'm staring at the window."

She breathed out angrily, then got up and stalked towards the bathroom, "Where are you going?" he asked mockingly.

"To drown myself in the Pacific. I'd take sharks and deathly cold water over you any day." And with that slammed the bathroom door shut.

She sat down on the toilet seat and sighed wearily. "That guy is going to drive me crazy!"

She looked down at her watch, then groaned, "Five more hours! Ugh! Well I'm not coming out of here till this flight is over!"

Then she realized the date. 'Ok, only one more week until I can know.' She sighed heavily thinking about the possibility of being pregnant. Her period wasn't supposed to come for another week. She prayed with every fiber of her being, for the first time in her life, that it would come.

She leaned back against the wall. 'What if I am pregnant?' she thought. 'What would I do then? Well at least my marriage to that jerk would actually be believable seeing as how our certificate said that we'd been married for a year.'

She cringed. 'Oh man, I'm not ready to have a baby. Heck I'm not even really married. And what if this does last for years and the baby sees 'him' as it's father. Man this is too complicated.'

She got up and stared at herself in the mirror. What she saw scared her. She had definitely lost some weight, her face looked tired and hollow, making her look like she hadn't slept in a weeks.

Someone knocked on the door. "Hayley! You didn't fall in did you?"

She groaned when she realized who it was, "Get lost Chris!"

"I'd love to but I need to go to the bathroom and so do other people on this plane."

She sighed, opened the door and gave him a death glare, then walked over to the flight attendant in charge of first class. "Excuse me there wouldn't happen to be an open seat would there?"

The attendant smiled knowingly, "Yes ma'am." She pointed to the first row, both seats were vacant. 'Well at least I'll get to lie down.'

She thanked the attendant, then dropped into the two seats, her head laying against the window, her feet pointing towards the aisle. She put her arm over her eyes, so she didn't notice when Syaoran came out of the bathroom.

At first Syaoran didn't notice her in the first row, but when he didn't see her in her seat he started searching frantically. He stopped suddenly when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. It was the flight attendant. She pointed to the first row. "Don't worry it takes some time to get used to each other. The fact that she's pregnant doesn't help of course."

He turned not really listening, then whipped around when he realized what she said. "Excuse me?"

The elderly lady smiled knowingly, then walked away. Syaoran shook his head then went over to check on his charge. She looked like she was asleep but he knew she wasn't. He used his arm to nudge her foot. She picked up her arm, when she saw him she groaned and rolled over. "You have a perfectly good seat back there."

He raised his eyebrow. "So do you."

She scoffed, "I wouldn't say that."

He pushed her feet off the chair and tried to sit down, but ended up getting a kick in the back making him smash into the wall ahead. "If you want to sit, then I suggest you go back to your seat, I want to lie down."

She could practically see the steam coming out of his ears, as he huffed back towards his seat. She smiled. "Hayley-1 Chris-0"

Five Hours Later

Sakura stepped off the plane and stretched her arms. "Oh I thought that flight would never end!"

Syaoran came up behind her with all their bags. "You're telling me." he grumbled, still not happy about her winning that little battle. No woman had ever treated him this way. Most women would give anything to sit next to him, let alone be married to him, but not this one. 'Well at least I won't have to deal with a clingy wife.' He thought thankfully.

"Come on, there's a car here waiting for us." He said passing her.

"Oh really, well, how exactly are we going to find it? This is an airport you know. Or did that thought just seem to escape your miniscule mind?"

He didn't answer, but when they got to the parking garage he pulled out his keys, and hit a button. A BMW M5's lights flashed on and off, as well as making a high pitched bleep. "Oh." She whispered to herself making Syaoran glow with pride.

They got in the car and proceeded towards their new home. "So…" Sakura began. "Do we already have the furniture set up?"

"Yes. Everything is completely set up, all that we're missing now is food. We'll go grocery shopping later."

She turned to him. "We?"

"Yes 'we'. You don't think I'm actually going to leave you alone do you?"

"Well a girl can dream can't she?" she said while leaning the seat back.

Syaoran snorted. "You know, you're the first girl who hasn't fallen in 'love' with me?" he blurted it out before he could stop himself.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Then I think I've done your oversized ego some good. And I thought that your big head was just genetics."

Syaoran for once didn't have a response instead he just settled for an awkward silence.

About an hour later they finally arrived at their new house. When Sakura stepped out of the car, she went to get her bags from the trunk, but Syaoran stopped her. "No I'll get these you go inside and—" before he could finish the sentence, an elderly woman suddenly came rushing up from across the street, carrying a pan in her hands.

"OOH you must be the newlywed couple! Welcome to our little town of Payson! My name is Eleanor Knowell."

Sakura put on a smile. "Hayley Ang, and my husband Chris." She said indicating Syaoran, who at the moment was busy getting out their luggage.

"Oh don't you two make a handsome couple! Well now why don't you show me where your refrigerator is, so I can put this casserole in there."

Without waiting for a reply she hustled up the sidewalk and opened up the front door, leaving Hayley wondering what was going on.

"Ok."(and trust me, I don't know what it is with mormon women and casseroles, but whenever someone moves into town, gets sick, or something along those lines, every woman in the church shows up at their doorstep with a casserole! But they definitely don't knock your door down, well, sometimes they do, but that's beside the point…. And no Eleanor is not mormon, there isn't going to be any religious stuff in this story don't worry! I just like putting mormon characteristics into my story, after all this is set in Utah…)

She followed Eleanor into the house, not exactly sure where the fridge was. She walked down the hallway, noticing a small sitting room, with a piano, a couch, a few chairs, and a grandfather clock.

She continued towards what she thought was the kitchen, to find it connected to the living room, and the dining room where a cozy fireplace sat in the corner with a television a few feet away from it, along with a couch and loveseat. The dining room only had a table with four chairs, and a china cabinet up against the wall next to the back door. The kitchen had an island that separated it from the dining room, and it had all the essentials, a stainless steel fridge, an oven, a microwave, a dishwasher etc.

She also noticed that Eleanor was bustling around in the fridge, obviously trying to set up the racks. "Here why don't you let me do that."

Eleanor waved her away saying, "No dear, you shouldn't be doing any hard labor in your condition."

Sakura was confused, "Condition?"

Eleanor stood up and faced her, confused as well, then a knowing look came over her face, "Oh you don't know yet, well I might as well tell you seeing as how you'll know soon anyway. You're pregnant."

Sakura blinked, "Excuse me? How—"

Eleanor cut her off with another confident wave, "Oh please I've seen enough pregnant women in my time to know when one is pregnant. You are. You have that glow about you. (I swear its freaky how people know, especially older women, I once met this Indian lady, and she knew that my aunt was pregnant before the pregnancy test could tell, just Eleanor!)

"Now," she changed the subject, "I've put a post-it note on the casserole giving you instructions, if you have any questions feel free to call me, my number is on there as well. Chances are that you'll have many visitors coming with casseroles, my advice, stay away from Miss Eugenia's chicken pot pie casserole, unless you want to spend the entire night in the bathroom if you know what I mean." She ended whispering.

"Well I should get going now, let you explore your new house. If you need to talk my door's always open. I'll come by later to check in on you. Ta!" and with that she left, passing Syaoran, who was on his way in with all the bags. When he reached the kitchen he saw Sakura staring at the still open fridge with a confused look.

He came over and gently touched her shoulder making her flinch away from him. She snapped out of her reverie, "Sorry." And with that she ran down the hallway towards the bedrooms and threw herself on the mattress that she had just claimed and began to cry.

A/n ok this is probably going to be my last update for a while, I know its short and all, but school's starting again next week, and I have to redo my freakin summer project for history. Stupid a.p classes…

Anywayz just keep checking for updates, I'll try to again this week, but I'm not going to make any promises.


	6. Surprising Results

Ok ok ppl….IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK after a very very long break. I really apologize for the lengthy wait, but with school and my writer's block…well let's just say its been really hard to get anything but schoolwork done….sigh im in all honors, and taking the one ap class available to my grade, and trust me when I say that it's plenty! This isn't going to be the best chapter but I figure you've waited too long.

* * *

Chapter 6

After she was through with her crying spree, she realized that just because one woman said she was pregnant didn't mean she was. 'Oh pull yourself together Sakura, you haven't even taken a stupid pregnancy test yet! Who cares what an old woman, who by the way can't even see very well, says!'

She sighed trying to regain her composure when someone knocked on her door, "Hayley?" came the deep cold voice she knew to be Agent Li's.

"What?" she answered a little too harshly.

"Would you mind helping me with the furniture? The movers have no sense of style whatsoever."

Ok….weird. Very weird. She would never have taken Li of all people to be someone who cared about style, 'well he is an arrogant egotistical self-centered narcissitc…ok getting ahead of ourselves here…..'

"Yeah, sure I'll be right there."

She took off into the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom, and splashed some cold water on her face a few times, then dried off with her sweatshirt, remembering that all the towels were still in a box somewhere.

She rushed out of the room hoping that she didn't look too disarrayed. The last thing she wanted was for 007 over there to start interrogating her. She appeared in the living room looking at Li expectantly. "Well?"

Li looked back at her with his cold amber eyes. "Let's get this couch into the far right corner, not too close to the fireplace though."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked up to the side of the couch currently unoccupied and grabbed onto its arm, "Whatever."

She pushed and he pulled it, until it pinned him in a corner to the point where he couldn't move a muscle. "Ok, a little help here?"

Sakura put a thoughtful-looking finger to her chin, "Hmmmm, I don't know, I kind of like the new scenery. Yep. I think we should leave it just like this, although you could use a little duct tape to patch up that hole in your face." She pointed at his now gaping mouth.

"Hayley, help me out of this…now." He said quietly yet firmly.

"Nope." She turned around, "You know what? I'm starved. I think I'll make myself a sandwich, then we'll talk about letting you out of there. But until then, you might want to get comfortable, it could be awhile."

"Hayley…" he whispered warningly.

"Well, I guess I could let you out before I start, but what fun would that be?" she asked looking at his annoyed face with her innocent look. "Well…I guess…but on one condition."

It took a lot of effort for Syaoran to keep a straight face, "What?"

She smirked slyly, "You tell me your name. Your full name."

Syaoran scoffed, "No."

She shrugged, "Fine, then you better get used to that tiny space, cause your probably going to be there for quite a while."

With one final humph, he pushed on the heavy wooden couch (I gotta tell you those things are pretty dag-on heavy, we had to have four people just to move it, don't get me started on how many it took to lift it.) with all his might and it moved just enough for him to squeeze out.

Sakura eyed him warily as he stomped over to her. At the moment she was down right petrified, the man had 'I'm going to murder you!' written all over his face. But she wouldn't show it. She would not back down.

He stopped just a few inches from her face, "I'll pay you back for that one, mark my words."

With that he stomped off towards the bedroom and slammed the door. Sakura took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'Ok note to self, never, ever make him angry.'

* * *

Five days later

(I know I know but I couldn't think of anything to write that wouldn't bore you guys to death.)

Over the past five days, Syaoran had been quiet, only responding when spoken to, unless they were out in public, which they were required to do a lot. Nosy neighbors and all. In public they appeared to be the perfect young couple who were deeply in love, although deep inside Sakura wanted to gag every time Syaoran had held her hand, or put his arm around her waist. Yet at the same time, she felt an unmistakable warmth and sense of security. She didn't understand it, and frankly she didn't want to understand it. No man could be trusted even, if he was F.B.I.

Syaoran had been sleeping on the couch, and left Sakura the bed, however their next-door neighbor Miss Annabelle was a little too nosy and had caught on to the fact that they hadn't been sleeping in the same bed. Syaoran had made the excuse that Sakura was sick, but tonight they agreed that they would start sleeping in the same bed to avoid suspicion. That was another thing that Sakura was not looking forward to.

At the moment Syaoran was at work. Earlier that week they had gone grocery shopping and Sakura had excused herself to the bathroom, however she had had no intention of going there. Instead, while Syaoran had told her he would go check out, she bought three different pregnancy tests, paid for them at the other end of the check out lanes, and took them out to the car before he noticed anything.

Now, Sakura had just finished following the directions on the three different pregnancy tests and was waiting impatiently for the results. She looked at the timer, 2 minutes left. Sighing Sakura got up and paced around the room, when she heard the front door open. Panic-stricken she rushed to the foyer to find Syaoran standing there, shaking off his raincoat. "What're you doing home so early?" she asked nervously.

He shrugged, "Nothing left to do there. This is Utah remember? This side of Payson there isn't much more than speeding tickets and a few brawls to worry about. Why something wrong?" He finished by standing there with his arms folded looking at her expectantly.

Suddenly the timer went off. Syaoran's eyes narrowed, "What's that?"

"Uh…the timer, just telling me that its time to start lunch." Sakura told him smiling innocently.

He rose his eyebrows, "Hayley its 3:00. I've seen the way you eat, and there's no way you would skip out on a meal. You're not sick are you?"

She shook her head quickly, a little too quickly. Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Whatever, look I'm going to go get cleaned up in the bathroom, holler if you need me."

Sakura's eyes went wide as he turned to leave, "NO!"

Syaoran turned back towards her confused. "What?"

Panicked Sakura struggled to find an excuse, "Um, it's the backyard," she blurted, "Its completely drenched from last night's rain, Eleanor is coming over soon to help me out with the garden. She wanted to talk to you."

'She's hiding something.' Syaoran thought to himself. "Really?"

She nodded smiling. "Yeah, she should be here in about fifteen minutes."

He raised his eyebrows, "Alright well that gives me enough time to get cleaned up then."

Before she could say anything else, he shut the door to 'their' bedroom. 'Oh boy, this isn't going to go over well.' She thought worriedly.

'Five…four…three…two…one…'

"HAYLEY!" Sakura shut her eyes tightly at the loud and penetrating sound.

Syaoran came bounding out the door holding all three pregnancy tests. "What the heck are these?"

She smiled awkwardly, "Pregnancy tests?"

Syaoran struggled to remain calm, while clenching his teeth, "Yes, I can see that, but what are you doing with them?"

"Testing?" she offered meekly.

Syaoran bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair, "Have you looked at them yet?"

She shook her head and he handed them to her, but before she could look at them Eleanor came in the door, completely unannounced. Syaoran seriously needed to lock the doors. Unfortunately Eleanor found them in the hallway and immediately spotted the pregnancy tests. Her eyes widened with expectation, and she snatched the tests out of Sakura's hands. "Ah I was right, then again I always am. You **_are_** pregnant. Congratulations!" She practically screamed as she hugged both Sakura and Syaoran at the same time. "Oh just wait till the town hears about this! Pregnancies are a big deal in this town, especially if its your first time!"

Sakura's eyes only widened as she set eyes on the tests in Eleanor's hands. Her worst fear had come to pass. She was pregnant.

A/n: I know I know short and a complete cliffhanger, but at least you know the outcome right? I'll try to update as soon as I can but no promises, too much schoolwork. The only reason I'm updating now is because of Columbus Day, so it might be Thanksgiving when I next update, but I promise that will be the latest. I'll try to update sooner but I don't know what's going to happen. SORRY!


	7. Bubble Bath Extravaganza

Once again, its been too long since I've updated…sigh I know I know, ur all probably ready to throttle me…again, but its not my fault, I got really really really sick, which I've been doing a lot lately, I was throwing up for three weeks straight, and we finally figured out what the problem was…my stupid doctor gave me the wrong dosage of a new medication…anywayz, I'm back now…tho I don't know for how long, actually I'm supposed to be doing one of two thesis papers that are due tomorrow, but…I got bored, and I lost my train of thought and spent fifteen minutes trying to get it together again, but alas, it was not meant to be. Looks like im going to have to pull another all-nighter. Good news is I got both my thesis statements done, which means…THE HARD PART'S OVER! YAY! …ahem, soooooo I guess I shouldn't hold out much longer seeing as how u really really really want to read the next chappie…sooooo here it is! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 7

Sakura stood wide-eyed staring at the tests. She could feel her thoughts running wildly around her head, and put a hand to her temple to try and steady herself. She couldn't break down, not now, not in front of 007 and Eleanor. She'd have to wait, she could cry when she was alone tonight. But she absolutely downright refused to cry in front of Li.

She forced a smile and looked at Li, "Well honey? What'd you think?"

Li still hadn't absorbed all of it. He nodded absently, "It's great Hayley. Just a bit surprising that's all."

Miss Eleanor snorted, "Surprising! Pshaw, please, what do you expect when you—"

Hayley cut in, "Yes, thank you for that Miss Eleanor. Would you mind terribly if Chris and I had a moment alone?"

Eleanor merely smiled. "Of course, I'll be back in an hour to help you out with that horrid thing you call a back yard. Sound good?"

"Perfect." Hayley replied, with a smile still pasted on her face.

Eleanor gave one last glance towards Li then turned and headed back out the door, with him trailing behind. Once the door was closed he locked it, then turned back to face Sakura, "I thought you took care of this at the hospital."

She snapped, "Well there wasn't enough time to find out."

Li rolled his eyes, "Haven't you ever heard of a morning-after pill?"

The hurt in Sakura's eyes finally shone through along with a string of tears, "Thank you for your sensitivity _Chris_," she articulated that one word as if to emphasize the lie behind it, "You sure do have a way with words." She bit back sarcastically.

Li's head rolled back, "Well I'm sorry, but you do realize that this complicates everything."

Sakura scoffed at him, the fire raging right along side the water in her eyes, "Yes I do realize that this complicates everything, a lot more so than you think! Do you think I wanted to have my rapist's baby?"

Li took a step towards Sakura, "Hayley…"

"NO! Don't give me your sympathy crap! I don't want or need any of it! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And with that she turned on her heel, ran down the long hallway towards her bedroom and slammed the door shut and locked it. She leaned against it and slid down until she was sitting then wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them to her chest. Who did he think he was?

'Morning after pill my butt. I'll give him a morning after pill. For goodness sake I wasn't even conscious the morning after!'

She had barely been crying for two minutes when she felt, more than heard a knock on the door. "Hayley?" she heard Li's apologetic voice behind it. "Hayley open up. Look I'm sorry for what I said ok? Just open the door and we can work this out."

She scoffed, then stood up and walked away from the door. "Hayley, come on talk to me."

'Talk to him? Ok fine I'll talk to him.' She thought bitterly.

She walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it angrily, "GO TO HELL!"

She slammed the door in his face and locked it once again. She almost felt sorry for…the door. She could here Li's pounding fists against it and she retreated to the bathroom. Just to be on the safe side, she shut and locked that door too. Better safe than sorry.

She trudged over to the sink and turned on the cold water. Grabbing a washcloth from the rack she ran it under the water and splashed it on her face. She grabbed a towel from the same rack and dried her face off and looked over at her reflection in the mirror.

The woman staring at her was a complete stranger. Her shoulder length auburn hair was in disarry and her once sparkling emerald green eyes were now sullen and dull, and dark circles surrounded them. Her once tan skin was now fading back to its original color. She didn't recognize that woman at all.

Sighing she went over to the Jacuzzi/tub and turned on the hot water. She opened the mirror and took out some bubble bath that she had purchased at the supermarket the other day. Warm Vanilla Sugar. Well it certainly smelled good that was for sure. She poured a good deal of the bottle into the running water and watched as the bubbles formed and overtook the tub. Once it had reached the top she turned the water off and started taking off her clothes. She was mindful of the bruises and especially her abdomen, which was still very sore.

Sakura stepped into the wonderfully steaming water and, sighing, sat down against one side and let the water wash away all her stressors and worries. She didn't want to think about anything but the bubbles and the smell of warm vanilla sugar emanating from the hot water.

She relaxed even more when the pounding on the bedroom door stopped. Unfortunately her mind kept wandering back to one word. _Pregnant_. She thought about all the complications of raising a child in this kind of environment. Raising a child in one big lie. Teaching it to believe that its father was…Li. That was the scariest thought of all. Nevermind the fact that it was Kisho's baby, or that she wasn't at all ready to have kids and the thought of labor scared her to death. She was raised with values, and honesty was a BIG one. Raising a child inside a lie was a bit hypocritical to her.

Sighing, something that she had gotten good at over the past few days, she shook her hair out from the tight pony tail it had been in for a good twenty-four hours, and her scalp protested at the change of hair-styles.

She scooted forward and laid her head back so only her face was uncovered by the bubbles. She had to figure out what she was going to do about the baby. She knew that Li was going to suggest an abortion, but she wouldn't do it. The values that she had been raised with absolutely rejected the idea. No, she was going to have and raise this baby. Besides having an abortion now would raise too many suspicions, and knowing Miss Eleanor, the entire town would know about her pregnancy now. Well at least this denounced the fact that she and Chris weren't intimate. She scoffed at the thought.

She started when she heard a knock on the door. "Hayley?" she recognized Li's deep voice immediately, but the cold calculating tone was gone. And in its place was a tenderness that she had only witnessed once before. When they had been at her apartment and she had seen the bloodstain on the floor.

"Don't you dare come in!" she yelled back through the door.

"Hayley if you don't open this door in five seconds I'll break it down."

Her eyes widened at the implication, but she didn't think he'd do it. "Go to hell!"

A moment later the door caved in and Li stood in the doorway. Sakura screamed and grabbed a towel from the rack with lightning speed and covered her very nude body. Technically the bubbles covered up everything, but the towel seemed like a good idea. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" she screamed at a now very flushed Li who was just standing there staring at her.

"GET OUT YOU JERK!" she picked up the bubble bath bottle and threw it at him. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

Li finally snapped back to reality and quickly exited the bathroom and then the bedroom, while muttering about something to himself that Hayley couldn't quite catch. Still breathing hard from the whole ordeal she stood up and wrung out the now drenched towel and threw it in the laundry bin. After grabbing the last clean and dry towel from the towel rack she dried herself off and quickly scurried into the bedroom, grabbed some clothes and hurriedly donned them. Oooh Li was going to get a piece of her mind after that little stunt. She was going to set up some boundaries, and if he so much as put a toe over one of them she would bite his head off. Not that she wasn't going to bite it off then, after what he had just pulled, he deserved everything she was about to give him.

Sakura tugged hard on her blue peasant blouse and rearranged her khaki capris. She ran her fingers through her hair and once she was satisfied with her appearance she stalked angrily out of the room. Her face was still flushed from anger, or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

She made her way down the hall and into the living room where Li was pacing in the living room obviously waiting for her to make an appearance. She folded her arms and gave him her "kaijuu" glare that her brother accused of her of having whenever she got downright angry. She doubted she could scare Li with one look, but she was going to stare him down and make him as uncomfortable as she had felt when he came into the bathroom three minutes ago.

She remained silent, standing next to the living room wall near the foyer, and boring holes into his face with her gaze. He shifted uncomfortably and she smirked. Good, he deserved every uncomfortable feeling that was coming his way. She was going to let him make the first move and then she'd lash out at him. But he had to say something soon otherwise her appearance of confidence would crumble and rage would take over.

He finally sighed and said remorsefully, "Hayley, I'm sorry."

She just stared at him, saying nothing with words, and yet everything with her eyes. They mocked him, those emerald orbs derided him and bored into him with open contempt. '_Sorry for what_?' they seemed to ask.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. This afternoon's events are all the proof we need that our disdain for each other has…jeopardized any tolerance we have for each other. Especially your tolerance of me."

She raised an eyebrow, in a most defiant way.

Li rolled his eyes. "Look I know you dislike me, ok so you despise me," He corrected at her little ridiculing scoff. "But, these occurrences this afternoon have proven that our obvious lack of respect for each other's personal space has put our cover in jeopardy. I for one am not going to let that happen."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Right, so I'm just another job to you. You think that once you prove yourself by keeping me alive that it'll get your superior's attention and get you promoted. Wonderful, that makes my self-esteem just soar right up there."

She could tell Li was struggling to maintain his temper, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what the heck did you mean?" Sakura nearly yelled.

"My assignment is to protect you. I intend to carry it out, not because of the hubris you claim me to have, but because it's my duty as an F.B.I. agent. Now, I think it would be wise if you started trusting me."

She scoffed at that. "Trust you? Trust you! Do you know what happened the last time I trusted a man that said he wanted to protect me? Well let me give you a hint; it's the reason I'm here having this conversation with you right now!"

Li pinched the bridge of his nose, a sign that he was getting very frustrated, "Look I'm here to protect you. Whether you like it or not. Whether I like it or not. My point is, we need to start trusting each other if we're going to get through this. I'm not Akita, Sakura."

Sakura's head snapped up at the mention of her real name. He hadn't ever spoken her real name out loud before. She wanted to trust him. But she couldn't. Not after what happened with Kisho. She was willing to tolerate him though, on a friendly basis, not the tense one they'd been dealing with the past week. But if she had any doubts about his intentions what he said next erased all of that.

"Syaoran. My name is Li Syaoran."

She looked at him. She looked into his amber eyes, and saw something that had never been there before. Compassion. Honest to goodness compassion. She wanted to yell at him, to scream at him, but she couldn't. Not after what she saw. Sighing in defeat she stepped forward and outstretched her arm, "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you Syaoran-san."

She had obviously surprised him, but he took her hand anyway. "The honor is all mine Sakura-san."

Their hands lingered like that for a few moments. Sakura was the first to pull away. "I should go start dinner." And walked away towards the kitchen.

Syaoran smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. He followed her and after finding out that she was heating a casserole, turned off the oven and told her to grab her coat. They were going out to dinner tonight. He had just accomplished a great feat, he was not about to celebrate it by having a casserole.

* * *

A/N: OK! And that's a wrap for chapter 7! And surprise surprise, I won't be able to update for a few weeks, I'm having surgery Dec 21. getting my ankle reconstructed. So ill be pretty high on drugs over winter break. I'll try to update before then though. But I still have two other stories to work on too and I have to read like three books before the 17th aaaaaaaaaaaaand a whole bunch of papers including three thesis' on top of a science fair project and my regular homework….oy and parents think they have stress…I feel like im in college already, stars help me. well wish me luck I have to finish my two papers tonight….grr….my head hurts, sigh well this is what I get for procrastinating. . 


End file.
